


The Day After

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day After

## The Day After

by James Rellan

Not mine and no money made

* * *

Blair scribbled away on the report in front of him. _Ah, the joys of cophood. It's not the bullet that gets you, it's the paperwork_ He steadfastly refused to look at Jim. 

Jim shot Blair alternately amused and smug glances. He checked over the completed reports and signed them. He wrote a note and slipped it into the top folder on the to-be-done file. 

Pushing back from his desk, Jim casually stretched like a panther after a good nap. He watched as Blair froze for a moment then almost laughed out loud as his partner grasped his pen firmly and continued writing. "I'm gonna get some coffee, Chief. You want some?" 

"Sure, Jim," Blair said. 

Jim patted him on the shoulder and accidentally ran his fingertips just under Blair's ear. He heard the barely audible growl. He grinned like a fool all the way to the break room. Jim kept his hearing locked on Blair waiting for him to open the next folder. He figured he'd need all the energy he could get and put some money in the vending machine going straight for the sugar. 

A gasp filled his ears. His grin grew wider. 

"Tease," Blair whispered. 

Jim walked back and offered Blair the coffee and half of the candy bar. 

The phone rang and the harsh realities of cop life interrupted their fun. 

* * *

"Man, I'm beat." Blair yawned his way out of the elevator trailing behind Jim. 

"Pizza, Chief?" Jim asked automatically scanning the loft before opening the door. 

"Don't know if I can stay awake long enough for it to arrive." Blair dumped his keys on top of Jim's in the basket and hung his jacket. 

"Then I guess you won't want dessert." 

That piqued Blair's interest. "Dessert?" 

"Thought you were tired, Chief?" 

"Never too tired for dessert." 

Jim chuckled as he unbuttoned Blair's shirt. "I suppose you want dessert first." 

"Hey, I'm flexible." Blair grinned and yanked the rest of his shirts off. 

"More like insatiable," Jim mock-grumbled as he removed the rest of Blair's clothes. 

"More like the only one naked here. What's wrong with this picture?" Blair gave the impression of hands on hips and patting foot without moving a muscle. 

"Upstairs, my little nudist." 

Blair huffed playfully at Jim and said, "Who are you calling little? You didn't think I was so little last night. I distinctly recall being compared to a telephone pole." 

"I said it felt like a telephone pole, Chief." Jim gave in to the mischief lurking in Blair's eyes. "Maybe I should have said totem pole of luv." 

Blair gave a snort of laughter. "You've been reading my e-mail!" 

"Have not. You wrote it on a piece of paper. I read that." Jim hustled Blair up the stairs. Once upstairs, Blair yanked the covers back and bounced on the bed. "C'mon, Jim. Get with the program. Clothes off!" 

Jim merely raised his eyebrows and stood next to the bed. 

So, that's how it was gonna be. 

Blair laughed then pulled Jim's shirt up and off. He took his time with the khakis. First, he unbuckled the belt and slowly drew it through the loops then tossed it over the railing. Blair ran his fingers up and down Jim's hardening cock as he slowly unfasten the pants. He tugged the material down just far enough to frame the boxer bound dick. Smiling wickedly, Blair rubbed his face into Jim's groin. 

A low moan from above encouraged Blair to firmly grip Jim's buttocks and pull him closer. Blair let his teeth rake Jim through the cloth. 

"Blair!" 

"Dial it down a notch, man." 

Blair continued to torment Jim alternating barely there touches with short sharp bites. 

"Chief." Jim's hand tangled in long dark curls and gently pulled Blair's head back. 

Teasing time was over. Blair and Jim worked together and soon Jim lay naked on the bed beside his best friend and lover. Blair straddled Jim's hips and leaned down to lick Jim's lips open. He settled on Jim's body pushing their cocks together just as his tongue thrust into Jim's mouth. 

Jim grabbed his butt to guide the friction sucking eagerly on Blair's tongue. 

They ground against each other breathing in their moans. Blair pushed back against Jim's hands trying to open a little space between them. Jim gripped harder, sure to leave bruises, and thrust up. 

"Jim, mmmph, Jim. A little space. Mmmmph. Want to touch you," Blair managed to say between open mouthed, tongue dueling kisses. 

Jim relaxed his hold just enough for Blair to reach between them and take both cocks in hand. As Blair pumped them, Jim let his fingers stroke between the ass cheeks to tease Blair's hole. 

Never breaking his rhythm, Blair stretched with his other arm and snagged the lube off of the night table. Lots of one-handed practice made the application of lube easy. 

Jim grunted his approval and returned his fingers to their exploration. One fingertip teasingly circled the hole earning a stronger grip on their cocks and a faster stroke. Slowly, Jim pushed his finger in careful not to cause any pain. The finger sliding in and out inspired Blair to mimic the action with his tongue in Jim's mouth. Two fingers pushed in causing a deep shudder to run through Blair's body. 

Blair yelped when Jim found the sweet spot and relentlessly rubbed. "God, Jim, please." 

"Bring us off, mine," Jim ordered pushing Blair's pleasure higher. 

Using both hands, head pressed into the pillow, breathing harshly against Jim's neck, Blair stroked and squeezed faster and harder. 

"Oh, oh, oh god, Jim, Jim, JIM!" 

Blair's hand tightened reflexively as pleasure rolled through his body, his come spurting. 

Jim felt the anal muscles contracting against his fingers and the pressure of Blair's hands on his cock as his love orgasmed. For this one moment, Jim turned the dials up and the feel, smell and taste of Blair set off a shockwave through his body. 

"Mine!" 

* * *

Jim returned to earth to find Blair snoring softly into his chest. He smiled goofily, kissed the top of Blair's head and settled in for sleep. 

Today was a great day. 

* * *

End The Day After by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
